Weekend In Vegas
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Sam and Alex are bored with their lives. After a hard days work, the two decided to go to Vegas. What will happen when they drop everything,dump their boring boyfriends and take a trip to Sin City?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a story that I am currently co-writing with my really close friend, Luneara Eclipse. She is like a sister to me.**

**I highly recommend going to read her stories. She's an amazing writer.**

**My character is Alex and her's is Sam.**

**I only own Alex and she owns Sam. Everything else we do not own and the rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I glared at the laptop. My client, a woman named Melissa Howard, sent me an email saying she didn't like the colors she chose and wanted a different color. I was an interior designer so I was used to this, however it was the fifth time this week she did this! The worst part is that my boyfriend of the last year, Jack, insisted on me keeping her as a client.

I sighed and pulled out my phone and called my best friend Alex. She seemed to be the only friend I had. I guess it was because most people take one look at my tattoo sleeves on my arms and the piercings on my face and run away. I tend to hide them under long sleeves and only keep my tongue ring.

"Hey Alex, if you ain't busy let's meet at the diner. I need a burger like nobody's business." I said.  
>"Sure Sam. See you there."<p>

Despite her being rich, Alex was such a cool person. She didn't think I was an ex-con like most of the people here in New York. I walked outside and got on my lovely chopper. It was a motorcycle that looked like my dad's down to the custom paint job of red and gold with what looked like claw marks on it.

It took twenty minutes to get to the diner and I hopped off the bike. I walked in and saw Alex already there looking like she was in a bad mood as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

I impatiently tapped my pencil against my desktop. I hate this job so much. It's just so boring. I looked out over the nighttime view of New York City. A normal person would be in awe of the sight, but I was calculating how hard I'd have to throw my desk chair to break the glass surrounding my office and how far it'd fly. Hell I'm rich. I can pay for the damages and possible lawsuits. I'm the president of Evan Industries and hate it. It's a stupid job and hate doing it. Sure, I get paid alot, but I'm already rich. Why the hell would I need the money? I looked down at the pile of figures I'm supposed to look through. Just looking at it made me want to strap myself to my deskchair before chucking it out the damn window. Before I can contemplate the aerodynamics of my flying desk chair any further, my cell phone started ringing. Thankful for the distraction, I answered.

After I hung up I grabbed my jacket, and put my phone in my bag and headed towards the door when my assistant Jess Miller walked in.

"Can I get you anything, Ms. Evans?"

"No thank you. I'm done for the night."

I hit the button and waited for the elevator before stepping in.

When I finally reached the bottom, I crossed the lobby and headed to the V.I.P parking. I find my dumpy looking toyota pickup and unlock it and get inside.

My dad never approved in my truck. He said that I should get a jaguar or some other expensive sports car. Something that would fit a president of a multibillion dollar company.

It didn't take me long until I pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Sam and I love this place. We always come here for the great food. The people are pretty damn awesome themselves. I see that Sam isn't here yet so I go in to save us a table. Not like it's that busy this late anyways. As I walk inside, I'm greeted my Mike the cook and Lucy who's the main waitress. I go sit at our usual table.

"Hello there Alex. Long day?" She asks.

"You have no idea." I reply, earning a chuckle from the elderly woman.

"So what can I get ya?" She asks. "The usual?"

I look out the window to see if Sam has arrived yet.

"Yeah, The usual for both of us. Sam is on her way."

She walks away just as I see Sam pull up on her Harley. She walks in and looks like she can kill somebody.

She sat down on the seat across from me.

"I ordered our usual." I said.

"Thanks." She said, putting her helmet on the seat next to her.

"So what's up with you?" She asked. "You look like you want to strangle somebody."

" I do! I swear, if I look at anymore figures or anything business related, I'm gonna hang myself."

"Trust me, I know how you feel." She sighed. "My client, Melissa Howard, emailed me to change the color because she didn't like the color she chose...again!"

"Again? God, this is like the 20th time this week!"

"5th." She corrected.

Sighing, I sit back in my seat.

"Sam, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with our lives! We're 23 and 24. We are way to young to be stuck in a rut!"

"We need to do this weekend."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Go somewhere. Somewhere far from work."

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

"How about Vegas? When I was small and had to ride on my uncle, Maddog's hog; the pack went to Vegas for some fun." I smiled remembering back when I was living with my parents and the biker gang they were part of.  
>"Vegas?" Alex smirked, "Seriously?"<br>"Hell yeah! Sin City baby! We can get wasted, lose money and meet some guys." I grinned.  
>"What about Cody and Jack?" SHe asked.<br>"Ugh, I don't know about you but I'm dumping Jack's sorry ass!" I wrinkled my nose.  
>"Why? I thought you guys were getting engaged soon?"<br>"He is dull! Besides I'm only with him because my grandparents like him. I like muscles which is why I did't mind." I said.

Our food arrived so we ate in silence. I missed going to Vegas, it was so amazing! Plus if you're good at couting cards then you can win big. After twenty minutes I looked at Alex. She looked like she was thinking of something.

"So are we going to Vegas?" I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

"Vegas,huh?"

She nodded.

I pondered this for a couple moments. Sin City. Just the thought of it was enticing.

"Alright." I replied. "Sin City it is."

'So what are you going to do about Cody?"

"Kick his ass to the curb." I smirked.

She grinned evily.

"On one condition though.."

"What?"

"We dump our boyfriends and leave tonight. After eating let's go home dump the losers, pack up, meet back here and go."

"Hell, I'm up for it. Let's do it!"

We finished our meals and left. I didn't live too far so it took me about 10 minutes to get to my house. As I pulled up, I saw Cody's car in the driveway. Perfect. I grabbed my bag and went inside.

"Hey babe." Cody greeted as I walked in the door. "I made dinner."

"Actually I already ate." I replied, making my way up the stairs.

"What?" He asked, following me.

"I already ate. I went out with Sam." I replied, annoyed.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my suitcase and started pulling out clothes from my closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Rolling my eyes I spun around to face him.

"Vegas! Sin City,baby!"

"Why? What abbout me?"

"What the hell about you? You're mayor of dullsville,Cody. I'm dumping your stupid ass.I'm going to Vegas for the weekend and don't need some dumbass boyfriend tying me down. I want to drink, and party and watch Male strippers get oiled up, and dance while I'm tucking dollar bills in their speedos. Got it?"

His mouth just hung open.

"What about us? And this house?"

"Us? We're over. This house? It's mine. I paid for it in full because I'm filthy rich."

I paused for a moment.

"On second thought, Cody. Keep the house. I don't want it."

I zipped up my suitcase, picked it up and smiled at him.

"Have a good life Cody."

Andd with that I turned around and left the house; grabbing my bag and car keys on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! There you go! What do you think so far?<strong>

**Plz don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is a story that I am currently co-writing with my really close friend, Luneara Eclipse. She is like a sister to me.**

**I highly recommend going to read her stories. She's an amazing writer.**

**My character is Alex and her's is Sam.**

**I only own Alex and she owns Sam. Everything else we do not own and the rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I pulled my chopper into the parking garage of Mine and Jack's apartment building. We lived in a penthouse suite but I hated it. I couldn't have a dog in it which sucked majorly. I wrinkled my nose when I smelled Jack's cologne. He practically bathed in it, and the worst part was that it smelled bad.

Jack was on the couch with two of his business partners, Dolph Ziggler and Wade Barrett. I got along okay with Wade but Dolph was a major prick. I didn't give them a second glance as I walked past them.

"Jack, we're over. I'm packing my shit and I'm gone." I said. Jack froze for a second before jumping up and following me. I heard Wade laugh and Dolph telling him to shut up.  
>"What? Why the hell would you leave me?" Jack asked as he followed me to our room.<br>"Simple. I'm bored. Jack the only thing you got goin' on is your muscles and even then that's only barely workin' for me. 'Sides you keep tryin' ta change me. Makin' me cover up my tatts, takin' out my peircings, and I'm sick of it!" I snapped as I finished packing my bag.  
>"You and me were supposed to get engaged so we can be together! Then you can get those blemishes removed." He said and took a step towards me.<br>"Blemishes? Newsflash they're symbols of my life!" I yelled, "I'm gone so you can just cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it!"

I grabbed my packed bag and stormed out of the room. I passed by Wade and Dolph and asked Wade to come help me put my Harley into the truckbed of Alex's truck when she got here. Twenty minutes later, with my Harley strapped into the back of the truck, we were off to Vegas.

We kept switching who would drive every six hours, not counting when we stopped for rest and food. It took us two days to reach Vegas, and when we pulled up to the hotel and casino we would be staying at. Lucky for us, Alex's job allowed her to have a standing reservation at any hotel she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

We pulled up to the Four Seasons hotel and parked.

"The Four Seasons?"

"Yep." I smirked. "This is our weekend. And we're doing it in style."

We got our stuff and walked into the hotel. I went straight to the front desk.

"Hey. I'd like the most expensive strip-view suites near the top that you got." I said.

"I'm sorry, but you need a reservation. Reservations are for-"

I took my sunglasses off and put them on my head.

"Excuse me?"

The man visibly gupled.

"I...I'm so sorry Ms. Evans, I didn't know it was you. If I did, I wouldn't have-"

"If you're done kissing my ass, I'd like my rooms please."

It was so fun acting like a spoiled rich bitch. I got a huge kick out of people's reactions.

"O-one room?"

"Are you an idiot? No. I need two." I said, signaling to Sam who was next to me.

I could hear her chuckle.

He looked at her with her tattoos and piercings.

"Problem?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"No. Not at all. Here." He said handing me two key cards. "Top floor. Suite A and Suite B."

"Wow, finally! Thank you."

I turned on my heel and headed to the elevator with Sam in tow. One of the bellhops followed with our luggage. We got into the elevator and I handed Sam a card.

"Nice performance."

"Thanks." I laughed. "It was fun to do."

We got to the top floor and got out.

"Here, I can take my bags."I smiled at the bellhop. "I only have two. I'll get them. But you can bring hers to her room."

I walked over to my suite and put my stuff inside and came back to Sam's.

"Holy shit..." I heard her say. Laughing I stepped inside.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"This is amazing. You are like the coolest friend ever."

I laughed as I gave the bellhop a huge tip.

"Anyways, get ready. I'm gonna go freshen up and we'll go get some food. I'm starving."

"...okay." She replied as she looked out one of the huge windows at the strip.

"I'll be back to get you in a few." I chuckled then left to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I loved my room! It had such an amazing view! The last time I was here, I was eight years old and the pack was basically sleeping in a bar. I quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of vinyl pants, a black LA Ink shirt, and black Vans. I quickly brushed my hair before twisting it into a bun. I quickly put on some dark red lipgloss and black eyeliner before considering myself done.

When Alex came back, we went down to the lobby. Luckily there was an ATM so I was able to get $500 before we went to the casinos. The first one we went to in the Luxor, I went directly to the slots. Mostly I wanted to lose money before I went to play Black Jack since I had a habit of counting cards, something I learned from my "Uncle Bulldozer".

"Why are you going to play slots?" Alex asked.  
>"Simple, since I'm gonna kick ass in Black Jack I'd like to spend some money first." I smirked.<p>

After three rounds, the strangest thing happened. I won the Jackpot! I didn't know whether to be shocked or to laugh. Me and Alex collected the money the machine kept spewing out before going and getting it in bills.

"You know what, let's hit the strip club." Alex suggested, "There is more then enough to get some hot guys to give us personal strip teases."  
>"You just read my mind. I swear we must've been separated at birth and you're really a wild child." I chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

Chuckling, we left the casino and headed to a place called the Flirt Lounge. We walk in and the place is crawling with gorgeous guys. There's some serving drinks, some dancing, and some who are just chatting up the girls. Sam and I found a table, and sat. A hot buff guy walked up to get us drinks.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Dave. What can get you to drink?"

We order our drinks and Dave leaves. Sam leans over to me.

"That guy, Dave, is really hot!" She yells over the music.

"I like this one." I laughed as another one walks towards us.

He sits next to my and smiles.

"Hey there. My name is Zack Ryder. How are you ladies doing?"

"We're doing fantastic!" Sam yells.

" Do you or the wait staff do personal strip teases?" I asked.

"Yes we do." He smiled. " Who did you have in mind?"

"I want you." I smirked. "And I want to get Dave the waiter for my friend here."

"Your wish is my comand."

He got up just as Dave came back with our drinks. He told him and he nodded. Zack grabbed my hand, as Dave grabbed Sam's. We split off as Zack led me into this little room and shut the door behind us. I sat down in the only chair in the room.

"I'll be right back." He whispered in my ear.

After a few moments the lights dimmed and the "Smooth Criminal" By Michael Jackson started to play. Then Zack moonwalked onto the stage dressed in a White suit with blue shirt,white tie and White fedora with a black band. Jumping off the little stage, he kicked off his shoes and started dancing. Next,off came the socks. Slowly he started removing his tie and threw it to me. Laughing I caught it and set it on my lap. Next he got closer and stood over me so that he had each leg on either side of my hands he ran them up the back of his legs up to his ass.

I swear my heart stopped beating as I touched him. With my hands still on him, he undid the cuffs of his shirt then slowly started unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. After unbuttoning the shirt, he left it on.

"You know, if you were working, I could so stay and watch you all week long." I said as I looked at his fully exposed perfectly toned abs.

"Really? But don't you work? Wouldn't you need to make money?" He asked as he started removing his belt.

"Oh, I don't need money. I have money, trust me."

While dancing he started to undo his pants. Stepping toward me, he moved his hips and told me to go ahead.

Smirking, I grabbed his pants and with one tug they fell to the floor revealing his boxer briefs.

Now maybe it's just me but a man in boxer briefs is sexy. He started dancing over me in just his underwear and I went to town with the stack of ones Sam and I split from the Jackpot money. I slid my hands up his abs. Too bad this guy was a dancer because he was pretty damn irreistable. Smiling he removed his shirt and I slid my hands up his arms, and oh my god was this man built like a rock. As he danced he threw his hat to me.

After the song ended, so did the strip tease. If only it could go on forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Plz don't forget to Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This is a story that I am currently co-writing with my really close friend, Luneara Eclipse. She is like a sister to me.**

**I highly recommend going to read her stories. She's an amazing writer.**

**My character is Alex and her's is Sam.**

**I only own Alex and she owns Sam. Everything else we do not own and the rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Dave led me to a room with only one chair in it. He motioned for me to sit and I did. He said he would be back in a minute. I had to restrain myself from squealing, he was so my type: muscular and brown-eyed. I hated Jack's colored eyes because they were always so cold looking. I grinned when Dave came back in what looked like an expensive grey suite.

Nelly's Hot in Herre began to play and he danced over to me. He started to remove his suit jacket before he removed his tie. He smiled as he took off the vest that was with it. He slowly unbuttoned his black shirt as he moved to the music.

"Damn." I whistled when I saw his muscles.  
>"Like what you see?" He smirked.<br>"Oh, yeah." I smirked.

He contnued to dance and slowly undid his belt. I leaned back in the chair as he took off his pants revealing a speedo underneath. I bit my lip when I saw the tattoos he had especially the one around his navel. I was pretty sure I was going to leave this room broke.

"Seems you like tattoos as well." He mused.  
>"I got a few more if you want to look for them." I winked causing him to blush slightly.<br>"Might take you up on that later." He smiled, a gorgeous smile.

I left the room with a few dollars still. I saw a beaming Alex and knew she must've had a great time as well. We went back to our table and I downed my beer. I noticed a group that looked like a bachelorette party. The girls already seemed drunk, when the one wearing the veil looked over at us.

"Hi! I'm Stacey! Want to join us?" She asked loudly. Yep, she was drunk.  
>"Sure!" Alex answered.<p>

We went to their table and we ordered more drinks. The other girls insisted on us drinking vodka shots along wth our drinks. I didn't know vodka went so well with beer. We ended up having a great time with the girls, and lost count of how much we drank.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up with a killer hangover. I looked and saw my hotel room was trashed. I groggily sat up and calmly walked to the bathroom to vomit. I was good friends with hangovers, especially since I would get drunk constantly. After emptying my stomach, I brushed my teeth and took a couple of Advil.

I walked out of the bathroom and froze. There was a man in my bed! I could only see his bare back and noticed a very nice looking dragon tattoo. I could tell the guy was very muscular. I glanced down and saw I was wearing a familiar black button-up shirt.

"Holy shit. What happened last night?" I wondered out loud. I couldn't remember much except joining a bachelorette party, drinking, getting a strip tease by a hottie amed Dave...Oh shit! I slept with the stripper!  
>"You're already up? I wanted to suprise you wih breakfast." A deep voice caught my attention. Dave was awake and sitting up in bed.<br>"What happened last night?" I asked.  
>"You don't remember?" He seemed depressed.<br>"No sorry." I shrugged.  
>"That sucks. I thought most girls would want to remember their wedding." He sighed.<br>"Well-WHAT? Married?" I glanced at my left hand and saw a very pretty marquis cut diamond ring. I loved marquis cut diamonds, but Jack always said they looked tacky.  
>"Yeah, we got married last night." He smiled.<p>

I think I fainted, because everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

Opening my eyes, I felt as though I got hit in the head over and over with sledgehammer. Groaning I reached out and grabbed the nearest thing and put shaded my eyes from the light that was streaming in. Seeing that it was a hat, I looked at it. A white Fedora with a black band. I smiled at the memory of Zack. I put the hat on the night stand and sat up. I froze when I felt something move in the bed. Slowly I turn around. Laying in the bed, is a shirtless man, fast asleep. Jumping up, I let out a scream. The man wakes up an starts looking up.

"What? What's wrong?" He looks at me and he looks familiar.

"Who the hell are you?" I yell.

Calmly he moves to the edge of the bed facing me. He adjusts the blanket over his lap and looks at me.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Okay, the Babe thing is kinky and all but-"

I stopped as I looked at him. Now I knew why he looked so familiar! This man in my bed is Zack!

"Oh my god...you're Zack Ryder!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Why are you calling me that?"

What the hell happened last night? All I could recall was going to strip club, getting a strip tease from Zack,then getting invited to a bachelorette party and drinking...

"Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't remember anything after drinking last night."

"Hon, look at your left hand."

Slowly, I look down at my hand and scream.

"What the hell is that?" I act franticly.

"A wedding ring. We got married last night. You don't remember that?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No..."

I could feel everything in my stomach make it's way up my throat. Quickly I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomache. After I wiped my mouth and breathed. I'm married to a stripper. And not just any stripper, but Zack Ryder. I got up and brushed my teeth to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. What would Sam think of this when I tell her? That's when it hit me.

"Sam." I muttered. I rushed past Zack and out the door with Zack, who now hand some clothes on, behind me. I pounded on the door of her suite. I herad some shuffling and was taken back when a shirtless muscular guy opened the door. It was Dave from the strip club!

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

Moving aside he signaled inside. I ran in and found her on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I told her we got married last night and she fainted. "

I looked at her and tapped her cheek.

"sam! Sam wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me.

"Alex?"

She sat up and looked at me.

"Alex, what the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know. " I replied shaking my head. "All I know that you and I got married last night."

"You too?"

She looked past me at Zack and Dave who were now talking amongst theselves.

"You married Zack?" Stripper Zack?"

I nodded.

"And you married waiter Dave."

The men came over to us.

"How about we all get dressed and go get some breakfast. Then we can explain what happened last night. Okay?" Zack said.

Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. I got up and left with Zack to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I went into the bathroom and changed into my old _Dirt Wolves_jacket from back when I traveled with the pack, black jeans and a grey tanktop. I pulled on my Vans and brushed out my dark brown hair. I walked out and saw Dave and Zack in the hallway with Alex. We went to a small diner a few minutes from the hotel and got a booth. Alex and I sat on one side while Dave and Zack managed to fit on the other side.

"Alright, start explainin' 'fore I bring the whoopin' on both y'all." I snapped.  
>"Forgive her, she was raised by bikers. But seriously you better explain." Alex added.<br>"Well Sam, " Dave sighed, "Last night you walked over to me when I was on my break. We got along really well. When you told me you wanted to be a singer, I asked you to sing a little. You're amazing by the way."  
>"And Alex, we were hanging out the whole night. You wouldn't let me dance with anyone." Zack chuckled.<p>

Dave went on to tell me how we ended up leaving the club and walking down the Strip. We ended up kissing and Dave said we had an instant connection. I told him I always wanted to be married and he took me to a pawn shop. He said he had me pick the ring and he proposed. We went to a chapel right after and got hitched. Apparently I told him how I had always done what my grandparents said was the Christian thing to do so I never did anything for myself.

"Look, Sam, we can stay here all day; but I really want to introduce you to my kids. My late wife's mother is dropping them off at my house soon so let's go." Dave stood and offered me his hand.  
>"Kids?" My eyes widened. I always liked kids but Jack said they were a hassle. I got up and followed Dave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

"Do you have any kids I should know about?" I asked Zack as Sam and Dave left.

"No. Just me." He chuckled. "Do you?"

"Nope. So Zack.."

"You can call me Matt. Zack Ryder is just my stage name. My Real name is Matt Cordona."

"Oh." I blushed.

"Don't worry. I told you last night but you don't remember." He smiled.

"Okay, Matt. What happened?"

"Well you waited until my shift over and then we explored the strip a little. We gambled a little at the casinos and we were playing the slots and somehow hit a jackpot, you were so happy that you kissed me."

Blushing he paused for a moment.

"Honestly, I've never had a connection with a woman when I kiss them like I do with you Alex."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"But we hung out a little more and when we passed a jewlery store, we looked in talking about rings. You took a liking to one so I told you I'd be right back. I went inside and bought it. When I came back outside, I knelt down on one knee and proposed. You accepted and we kissed. Then like Sam and Dave, we found a chapel and got married." he said.

"Oh... So you were naked this morning because we.."

"It was our wedding night." He shrugged, offering a smile.

Sighing I leaned back in my chair.

"Wow. My dad is gonna be soooo happy to hear this!" I muttered.

He leaned forward and grabbed my hand.

"If it helps anything, I did fall in love with you when I first met you." He smiled.

I bit my lip. Without the strobe lighting, he was alot better looking than I thought.

"But if you'd like, you can come with me." He offered, standing up.

"Go where?"

"The gym. I have to get ready for tonight."

I got up and paid and followed him. He grabbed my hand.

"Why do you need to go there?"

"Well I have a match tonight." He replied.

"A match?"

"Yeah." He said smiling. "I'm not just a stripper. I'm also a Professional Wrestler."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far?<strong>

**Plz don't forget to Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This is a story that I am currently co-writing with my really close friend, Luneara Eclipse. She is like a sister to me.**

**I highly recommend going to read her stories. She's an amazing writer.**

**My character is Alex and her's is Sam.**

**I only own Alex and she owns Sam. Everything else we do not own and the rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

Dave led me back to the hotel parking lot and there in the space next to my chopper was a Hummer. He opened the door for me but I shook my head and climbed onto my Harley. I didn't bother with a helmet, because frankly they were annoying. I slipped on my shades and motioned for Dave to lead the way.

He smirked and I could tell he was impressed by the motorcycle. I followed him to a lovely ranch styled house in the suburbs. It had a simple wooden fence surrounding it, and it was a lovely shade of peach with a white door with stained glass. I was practically in love with it. I smiled when an adorable Rottweiler puppy ran to the gate as Dave and I walked in.

"Carly, down! Bad girl!" Dave said.  
>"It's alright. I love dogs and she's just saying hello." I smiled as I knelt down to pet the dog. She was so sweet. I had always adored Rottweilers.<br>"Well my former mother-in-law should be here soon." He glanced at the clock as we entered the house.  
>"What happed to your late wife? If it's okay to ask, I mean." I bit my lip.<br>"Died having our son three years ago. The doctors said having a child at forty was going to be tough." He sighed.  
>"So you're in your forties?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm actually forty-five." He answered.

I couldn't believe that I was married to a guy almost as old as my father! But for some strange reason it didn't bother me. I saw a framed photo of Dave smiling with three kids, two girls around eight and six, and a three year old boy. The girls had dark brown hair with Dave's eyes while the boy was a mini version of Dave himself.

I took off my jacket ad carefully placed it on the footstool as I sat in an armchair. I smiled when the dog, Carly, jumped onto my lap. I scratched her behind the ears as Dave went to change his clothes. He came back in a wifebeater and grey sweats. He looked so much hotter now.

The door flew open and I heard running. Dave's two girls ran to him and ave him big hugs. An older woman walked in carrying the son and set him down. She looked and me and glared.

"Who are you?" She snapped.  
>"That's Samantha, my wife." Dave smiled proudly at me.<br>"You married a biker? Well that figures, you work in a strip club and attempt that MMA bullshit." The woman sneered.  
>"Yo, sweetie, why don't check your attitude at the door and bounce on out of here. I just so happen to be an interior designer for the rich folk of NYC; but yeah my family is bikers." I snapped.<br>"You're our step-mom?" The older girl asked.  
>"You can call me Sam if you want." I smiled after their grandmother left.<br>"I'm Vicky, she's Aaliyah, and that's our brother Avery." The oldest girl said.  
>"It's nice to meet you three." I smiled.<br>"Is that your Harley in the driveway?" Aaliyah asked.  
>"Sure is, I can take you for a ride later." I couldn't help but feel a bit proud that she knew a Harley.<p>

I decided to spend the day getting to know the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

Matt and I walked over to the parking lot.

He fished a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to me.

"You want me to drive your car?" I asked.

"Actually those are your truck keys. You didn't want to take my car last night. My car is still at the strip club." He replied.

We walked over to my truck and climbed inside.

"Okay, Honey, where to?"

Leaning over he gave me a kiss and smiled.

"You're so cute when you're sarcastic. But anyways, I need to go back to my place and get my gym bag."

"Then, on second thought, how about you drive? Since it'd be easier because you actually know where we're going."

We both got out and switch sides. I tossed him the keys and off we went.

Shortly, we pulled up to this brown duplex. Parking he shut off the ignition and smiled at me.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

He got out and walked over to my side and opened the door.

"Come on." He said, holding out his hand.

I took it and he helped me out. We went inside and I was surprised. It was pretty clean for a guys place.

"Well since we're married, I should probably give you a tour."

He showed me the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room. I followed him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Well here's mine...well now our bedroom. There's the bathroom and the closet." He said pointing them out.

I nodded.

"Cute place."

"Thanks."

He walked over to his dresser and started pulling a few things out and started stripping. Not that I'm complaining. After he was dressed he put a change of clothes in a dufflebag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Alright. Let's go!" He said snapping me from my little trance.

I knew that he was built but I never knew he was in that good of shape. We headed back downstairs and back to my truck. Matt didn't live far rom the gym so it took us about 10 minutes to get there.

"So, you never told me where you're from." Matt said as he laid down on the bench press.

"New York City, New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm from Long Island,New York." He smiled.

"Wow. Maybe that's why we have such a good connection." I joked.

"Maybe." He chuckled. "So what's the story? Why are you in Vegas?"

"Well Sam and I were bored with our lives. Our jobs, our boyfriends.."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore. Sam and I dumped them before we came here. We wanted to have a weekend of party and..."

"And what?"

"Strippers." I chuckled.

"Well you certainly got one." He laughed.

After about an most of the day practically drooling at the sight of Matt working out, he finished up his workout and then went to shower and change.

"So now what?" I asked as he walked back with his dufflebag.

"I don't know. Maybe meet back up with Sam and Dave at the hotel and go from there, I guess."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled as I grabbed his hand.

And with that, I called Sam and we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

I adored Dave's kids! Avery was so sweet, he wouldn't leave my side at all. Vicky loved my _Dirt Wolves_jacket so I told her she could have one when she's older. The initiation was rather tame and safe compared to other packs, she would just have to fix a broken bike. Aaliyah and I drove around the block twice before coming back.

"I think I should be upset that my youngest daughter was on a motorcycle." Dave chuckled.  
>"I think you should be, but no better driver than a biker." I smirked. He leaned in and kissed me. I could honestly say his kisses were better than Jack's anyday.<br>"I think that's your phone." He said when Steppenwolf's _Born to be Wild_ played.  
>"You're right." I sighed. I smiled though when I saw that it was Alex.<p>

We ended up going to meet her and Matt, as it turn out was Zack's real name, at the hotel. I insisted on Dave bringing his kids with us. I drove my Harley with Dave following. We pulled up just as Alex and Matt did.

"Alex, meet my new stepchildren Vicky, Aaliyah, and Avery." I giggled when Avery ran to me and latched onto my legs.  
>"Aww they are adorable." She smiled.<br>"I know right? I think I could make a good mother. Damn" I looked down at Avery and mouthed _Jackass Jack_ "Never wanted any."  
>"Sam, can we get something to eat?" Vicky asked.<br>"Yeah, what do you guys want?" I smiled.  
>"How about after we get your things, we all go to mine and Sam's house for a cookout?" Dave suggested.<br>"Why are we getting my things?" I aked.  
>"Well we are married, I figured you'd want to live with us." He shrugged.<br>"Of course! My last place was an apartment so I never got to do yardwork or have cookout before." I grinned.

Dave and Matt strapped my chopper to the back of Alex's truck while her and I and Dave's kids went to my room to pack my things.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

We rode the elevator up to the very top floor where our suites were located. I went into my suite to pack my stuff while Sam and the kids went into hers.

I didn't have much, so I was packed with in 15 minutes. After I was done, I grabbed my bags and knocked on the door of her room. The eldest girl, Vicky, opened the door smiling. She stepped aside and I walked in. Setting my bags near the door we headed over to Sam.

It was so cute how Avery never left her side. I walked over and sat down on the bed with the girls sitting on either side of me. We waited as Sam finished up. Only one problem though. Her suitcase wouldn't shut! She mumbled under her breath as she pushed on it then tried zipping it up. No luck. Everytime she went to zip it, the lid popped up.

"Sam, I have an idea." I got off the bed and picked up Avery and sat him on yop of the suitcase earning chuckles from the girls "Now try."

She tried and it finally zipped.

"Thanks Alex."

"Anytime."

"And thank you Avery." She smiled at the little boy.

He hopped off the suitcase and the girls helped carry a few of the bags. I had never in all my life seen kids as helpful as Dave's. I'll have to praise him on his parenting skill later. We got ino the elevator and the guys loaded everything up into my truck while I paid for our rooms. Afterwards, we all headed back to Dave and now Sam's place. Zack and I were in my pickup as Dave,Sam and the kids took Dave's hummer. We followed him to this beautiful peace colored ranch styled house in the suburbs. Perfect place to raise a family. We both pulled into the driveway and parked. We headed inside and i smiled as this little rottweiler puppy ran up and sniffing MAtt and I and jumping up on us. I knelt down and pet it. It was damn cute! Dave led us you to the backyard where he fired up his grill. Sam helped him grab the food and everything while Matt and I sat together on the little patio swing. We were talking when this elderly woman walked through the house and out onto the patio.

"David, you kids forgot a toy."

She handed the toy to Dave and turned to leave but stopped whne she saw me. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me.

"Now who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Grim reaper." I replied, flatly. "I've been expecting you. It's your time."

She scowled at me as Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Be nice."

"I apologize for that. I'm Dave's friend Matt and this is my wife, Alex." Matt smiled holding out his hand.

Shockingly, she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Matthew."

She glanced at me for a moment and looked back at Matt.

"Maybe you should keep a leash on that one." She said, motioning to me.

"Bark!" I smirked making her jump.

"So rude!" She muttered before leaving.

"Babe." Matt chuckled. "Be nice, please. Just relax and have a good time."

"Hey that old bitch deserved it! But fine, I'll relax."

I gave him a kiss and leaned my head on his shoulder and we watched the kids play in the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far?<strong>

**Plz don't forget to Review!**


End file.
